Cop Car
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: "I've been in this rut since you left.I wake up, go to work, go home, and then I drink myself to sleep." AU. T for mild swearing and mentions of alcohol. One-shot.


**Hullo Fanfictioners! I'm currently writing an Adventure Time gender-swap high school AU called Candy High. But this one-shot popped in my head thanks to Forever the Sickest Kids. The song this is based on is called cop car. Enjoy!**

"Sir, are you aware you've been swerving left and right all night? Have you been drinking?" The tall police officer shined a light in my face.

"No, sir, absolutely not. I'm completely….what's the word again?" I asked. Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the bar after work. But I needed to get _her_ off of my mind.

"Step out of the car sir. Try to walk a straight line." Failed.

"Follow my finger back and forth." Failed.

"Say the alphabet in reverse." No problem. "A, B, C. Fuck." Failed.

"Sir, have a seat on the curb. I'll be back in a moment." The officer cuffed my hands behind my back and helped me sit down on the curb. The blue and red lights burned my eyes, but all I could think about was how blue was _her_ favorite color. I haven't slept in weeks. I keep thinking that too much overtime will keep her off my mind. Well, I'll be in jail tonight.

"Sir, you're being arrested for driving under the influence."

He put me in the backseat of a cop car. As we drove to the containment facility, I watched the world go by. Much like how her world went on without me. This sucks.

After we got to the jail and finished everything, they directed me to a phone.

"Here's your one last phone call." I probably should've called my mom.

_**Ring. Ring. **__"Hello?"_

"Hey, Fionna? It's Marshall. It's funny you know, I got this silly little idea that drinking would get you off of my mind. But it didn't, it just landed me in jail. No, I'm not asking you to bail me out; I just want to talk to you."

"_Marshall…" _

"Look, do you remember the dance we had at our high school jam? We stayed out 'til probably three A.M. and we swore we'd never change when we graduated. Fun times we had. But you did change. You moved away and forgot all about me. We both applied to UMC but they only accepted you. I guess I wasn't smart enough for them. But you were always good at tests and junk. Fi, why'd you leave me? Did those three years mean nothing to you? I was in love with you, ya know."

"_Of course it meant something to me. I loved you too but sometimes people need to grow up."_ I laughed at this.

"Actually, I'm still in love with you. I know it's sad, but I can't seem to shake you. Funny thing though, my car still smells like your perfume. Remember the kind you used to wear out on dates? Yeah, it would always drive me insane… in a good way. In fact, everything here reminds me of you. I'm working at that store you used to go to all the time here at home. It's got a good pay."

"_Please Marshall, stop."_

"I've been in this rut since you left. I wake up, I go to work, I go home, and then I drink myself to sleep. This is how I cope with losing you. But tonight I went to a bar. I just wanted something different, but on the way home, this cop pulled me over. He had the nerve to say I was endangering people! But I was perfectly safe. Fi, I really miss you."

"_Goodbye Marshall Lee." _With that she hung up. Great, I just wasted my last call.

The next six hours passed by in a blur of orange and white. I was miserable. It didn't matter what I did, I was still a screw-up.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, follow me." Perfect. What now? The officers had me switch back to my normal clothes.

"Not that I have a problem with this, but why can I go back to normal?" I asked.

"You've been bailed out." Bailed out? But how? The only person who knew I was here is-

And there she was. Fionna was standing outside waiting for me. She looked so beautiful in her blue skirt and black peacoat. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind and her cheeks were flushed due the cold air. I quickly tried to fix my unruly black hair and straighten my red flannel shirt.

She didn't say a word as she motioned for me to get in her car. I obeyed and she drove me back to my apartment. Once we got there, I invited her in and she accepted.

"So, thanks for bailing me out Fi. I'm sorry I had to bother you, though."

She shrugged in response but looked at me seriously and asked, "Where is all of your alcohol?"

I sighed and pointed to the cabinet above the sink. She went to it, grabbed each bottle and poured them down the drain, one by one. She then proceeded to refrigerator and grabbed all my beer and dumped them out too. After she was done she sat down on the couch next to me.

"You know I did that for your own good, right?" I sighed and nodded.

"I know. You always knew what was best for me." I looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Fionna, I may have been drunk when I called you but I wasn't lying. I still love you. I know you probably don't feel the same but I just needed to tell you that."

"I know, and I've come to the realization that I'm still in love with you as well. I've been miserable without you and I'm sorry I left you here alone," she said while looking at the ground. I lightly grabbed her chin to make her look at me, then I brought her closer. She closed the distance between us and we shared a moment of pure bliss. She pulled away after a moment and looked at me.

"You taste like whiskey. You have to promise me that you'll stop drinking." She stared at me to make sure she got her point across to me.

"I promise." I did the whole 'cross my heart thing' and she smiled.

"Good," she responded and I just shook my head and kissed her again.

**There ya go! I'm actually pretty happy with this one. So leave nice reviews (or mean ones, or helpful ones. I love 'em all) and go read Candy High please. Thanks a bunch!  
~Holly**


End file.
